


.five

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: All Sehun wants is to brush Kyungsoo's hair, and an everlasting supply of his favourite snack.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: one. two. three [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	.five

"Can I brush your hair?" Sehun asks, fingers already going for the cool surface of Kyungsoo's head. He's just settled on the sofa, has burrowed under Kyungsoo's lifeless body so his upper body is now resting on Sehun's lap, Vivi still napping on top between his shoulder blades.

Kyungsoo grumbles something into Sehun's thigh and gets off the sofa by sliding to the floor in slow motion. It's a fascinating sight, like watching a mountain with a taste for drama shifting over millennia. A few minutes later, he's halfway to the floor, has jostled Vivi enough to make it jump onto Sehun's lap, and heaves himself away. Kyungsoo's always slow to recuperate from work, but he's particularly funny when he's tired.

"Don't mess my hair up," he warns when he returns with a brush, movements still heavy with exhaustion.

"Who do you think I am," Sehun protests. He wishes Kyungsoo spent less time absorbing Junmyeon's jokes. He sets Vivi down on the floor, ignoring its fur tendrils around his wrists, and pulls Kyungsoo into his arms, laughing when he sees the grave look he's being given, as if Kyungsoo being two thirds stone wasn't a sight grave enough.

The answer comes much later, after he's petted the brush around the base of his horns repeatedly.  
"You're my boyfriend, that's who you are—to me," Kyungsoo says, his still clouded eyes now open and trained somewhere on Sehun's face.

It's such an earnest but strange reply, Sehun doesn't dispute it but considers he might have melted Kyungsoo's mind, and he quickly looks the brush over for a malicious spell. It looks new, and now that he knows, he can smell the bristles, a slight but sharp sting, sees the unblemished TLC branding, recognises it as a random grocery store brand with a product design so convincing people leave good reviews for the packaging alone.

He runs the brush over the sides of Kyungsoo's buzz cut instead, away from his tender spots, then over Vivi's snout when it sniffs Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo's recovered enough that he notices, attempts to cover his head with his hands and glares at Sehun. Sehun ignores the objections Kyungsoo is raising to sharing a brush with Vivi—since he shares them—thinks of the brush he's ordered a few days ago, hand-made, bristles soaked in moonlight and herbs, a set of horns carved into the handle. He kisses Kyungsoo fondly but with some difficulty, squeezing between his raised elbows.

"Let's buy paint tomorrow night," he suggests.

Kyungsoo considers it for a moment. "Junmyeon still owes me a sandbath."

Sehun sighs, kicks the heels of his feet against the sofa. "Why do you like lying still in public so much when you could do it in your own bed?"

"I'll buy you a few bags of banana kick," Kyungsoo says.

"I want seven," Sehun says. They'll last him just through a week, until he can next get Jongdae to bring home some expired bags.

"Don't be greedy," Kyungsoo says, his hand meeting Sehun's where he's absentmindedly petting Vivi, then pretends like his mouth is speaking for an entirely different entity than himself whose greatest pleasure in life is making Sehun smile. "I'll buy you as many as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for making this so weird? ;;;;
> 
> anyway thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
